In my sister's eyes
by primrose101
Summary: Darcy Mellark had been raising her sisters Kala and Rochelle since her father killed himself six years ago. But when she is reaped she has to leave her sisters and go face the harsh world of the Capitol. But stil there is a chance she can make it back without going to the arena. Alos theres handsome Flacon who has taken an intersest in her... Sory I suck at summaries XD read


Chapter 1- The reaping.

" Are you, Are you coming to the tree.  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me Strange things have happened here,  
No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"

Kala's eyes dropped as I sang the last lines of the song. A song that been passed down from generation to generation. It started with my great- great grandmother Katniss Everdeen. Her father has sang it to her as a child and she sang it to my great grandfather who sang it to my grandfather who sang it to my father who sang it to me when I was a child. Now there all gone and I still sing it to my sister.  
My great- great grandmother had won the 74th Hunger Games. She had started a war and won. She got rid of the Hunger Games but for only sixty years because when she died, the Hunger Games came back. Except now its called The Hunger Games older brother Kai had been killed in the arena, he was only fourteen. It was the 143th Hunger Games re-loaded. They started counting again, back a the first Hunger Games re-loaded the year after Katniss Everdeen died, but of course there was new rules.  
1. There is still a Cornacopia except it disappears into the earth twelve hours after the Games start and everything that hasnt been taken out gets thown across the arena so that its all spread out.  
2. There is glass all around the arena with live people watching us. We cant see them but they can see us. The glass cant be broken or maybe it can but it hasnt been done. If you bang into it, it doesnt kill you but you might injure your self.  
3. All around the arena you can find a card that you can use to get what you need. All you have to do is find one out of twenty six that ar hidden all across the arena and hold it up and say what you want. You can hold on to it for as long as you want and you can find as much as you can as well.  
4. Three people are chosen from each of the thirteen districts and the Capitol people vote on who gets sent home and who gets sent into the arena. One female,one male and then all the names ar put in a large bowl and a name is called. If it is male, the capitol votes on which one to send to the arena and the same if its a girl. Either way one female and one male from each district have to be in the arena.  
5. There can be two victors but not from the same district. Last year the District 3 female and the district 11 female won.

And now Im seventeen, raising my two younger sisters . Kala who is seven and Rochelle who is just gone twelve and is in her very reaping tomorrow morning. And me? Im Darcy Mellark. I have my name in fifty- nine times tomorrow. Five times because I have to and the rest for tessare. Our mother died in child birth with Kala and my father was an acholic and ended up killing himself when Kala was a toddler. I was kinda of glad since he was spending all our money on drink. I was only eleven when I started helping my brother Kai raise Kala and Rochelle. Rochelle was six and Kala was only one. Kai was fourteen and died that following summer in the arena, just after I turned tweleve.  
I dont know if I slept or not but dawn is approaching and I have to get the girls up. The reaping begins at eight o'clock sharp. I dress in my mothers green dress that is knee-length and tucks in at the waist and then goes out again. I braid my waist lenght golden hair into a long braid and put a flower into my hair.  
I get Rochelle up and have her prepare breakfast of broth and bread while I bath Kala. Even though Kala isnt up to be reaped she will have wait in the stands with my best friend Haden's family. Haden is seventeen like me and we go to school together. His father was an acholic like mine. If Im reaped he promised he would care for the girls. His mother Lona has two and half year old triplets Sophie, Lexi and Zoey and a six year old to look after as well, but she also promised if worse came to worse she would take them in.  
I dress Kala in one of my old dreeses. Its pink with a little starberries on it. I braid her long red hair in a french braid. I tell Rochelle to dress in my first reaping outfit. A blue dress with clouds on it and I braid her red hair into two french braids. We eat and we are just about finished we hear the warning bell. The warning bell lets us know that we have ten minutes to get to the square.  
We get up and I put Kala's shoes on and we walk hand in hand to the square. We meet Lona outside the square. She hugs me and Rochelle and tells us good luck. The she takes Kala and the rest of her trop away to the stands. Haden then gives us both a hug and we go line up for check in.  
Im in a line with ten other girls across from the path I can see Haden in an identical line with boys. I peer along the top row where the twelve year olds are and I spot her. She looks scared even though her name is only in there once. Soon enough, a women comes and takes the mic but Im not listening. I only start listenig when she says it Ladies big hand goes in and catches a yellow piece of paper. I pray for Rocky and my safety.  
" Eli Frankly" her loud voive booms though the mic and I sigh a breath of relief, even though this doent garranty our safety, if either of us ar picked now we have a chance to be voted home.  
Eli Frankly is a twelve and is in Rocky's class at school. She looks small and scared as she walks up the stage. She's wearing a long blue dress and her long blonde hair has been left loose. She looks like she could be no more than nine years old.  
Next the boys and it goes by so quickly I dont have time to pray for Haden's safety before she annoces " Liam Yogo"  
Falcon Yern is a sixteen year old from the one of the better off families. He had messy brown hair that just about cover his brown eyes. He is tall and handsome. All the girls in school like him. He walks to the stage confident and looks like a giant next to little Eli.  
Next the one that has a chance to go home. I pray its not not Rocky. Not Rocky, not Rocky, not Rocky. And its not.  
Its Darcy Mellark and all I do is freeze.

I want ideas for other tributes so if you have an idea please say so in the review and i will message u with questions on your tribute. THANKS


End file.
